A conventional loader bucket comprises a bottom wall having a cutting edge secured forwardly thereon. A plurality of tip-carrying adapters are normally attached on the cutting edge. Each adapter is normally secured in place on the cutting edge by a plurality of bolts which are oftentimes subjected to shearing forces imposed thereon during an earthworking operation. In order to alleviate shearing stresses imposed on the bolts, it has been proposed to provide a bearing contact between the adapter and a forward surface of the cutting edge to substantially absorb digging forces thereat. In order to provide such bearing contact close manufacturing tolerances must be designed into the integrated adapter arrangement.